Operation: Kidnap Lover
by Floric1434
Summary: Kazami Miyu, a twelve year old girl who just loves going to the Sun Garden orphanage. But why? Of course it's because of that teal-eyed Suzuno Fuusuke. As usual, fate just loves to butt into someone's life. MMTFC Kazami Miyu's 1st prize!


Flo: Well, here's Kazami Miyu's first prize/story request! I don't own Inazuma Eleven! And the OC in here belongs to Kazami Miyu! I only own the plot!

**DISCLAIMER: Floric1434 does not own Inazuma Eleven. The OC Kazami Miyu, belongs to Kazami Miyu. **

**.Operation: Kidnap Lover.**

Fuusuke looked up. In front of him was Miyu, who was squirming in her father's arms. The brown-haired girl tried hard to get out of her father's grip, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Let me go! I don't want to go back to Italy!" The twelve year old girl shouted. She looked at Fuuske, who was just staring at her. A pain struck her heart when the older boy did nothing to help her, even if she had come here almost every single day, even if she… _had __loved __him __so__…_

_Why Fuu-kun…? Why…?_

**A week earlier**

"Ha? She's here again?" An irritated Nagumo Haruya said in annoyance, when he saw a very familiar brown haired and brown eyed girl.

"Shut up, Nagumo. Is it really that wrong for Mi-chan to come here every day to visit us?" A teal-eyed boy, Suzuno Fuusuke, said to his friend and jumped out of the balcony.

Did I say they were on the second floor?

Nagumo's eyes widened from shock and horror. "OI SUZUNO!" He shouted out and was about to jump off the balcony himself, thinking that he had wings or something, but was able to stop in time when he saw the other fourteen-year old boy land on a nearby tree branch and jumping off of it again, before landing gracefully on the ground like a cat. The red-haired teen sighed from relief.

"YOU IDIOT! WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?" Nagumo shouted at Suzuno.

Suzuno simply looked up at him and smirked. "You're worrying too much, Nagumo." He said simply before jogging towards the orphanage's main entrance.

"Mi-chan!" He exclaimed with a smile.

Kazami Miyu was a twelve year old Japanese girl. She had brown hair tied into a bun, with a few locks of hair dangling around her face. Her eyes were also in the same colour as her hair.

The said girl smiled when she saw the older boy. "Fuu-kun! Ohayo!"

"Ohayo," The boy replied, his smile as sweet as ever. Miyu looked around the Sun Garden orphanage's yard. "Where's everybody?" She asked.

Suzuno pursed his lips and shoved his hands in his pocket. "Hitomiko took them to the carnival. It's only me and Nagumo here."

Miyu averted her eyes back to Suzuno's face. "Why didn't you two go with them?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders, the colour light pink slowly appearing on his face. "…We both didn't want to go…" There was a hint of hesitation in his voice. The teen turned around, as if he was about to walk back into the orphanage.

Miyu giggled and she hugged Suzuno from behind, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Ne, ne, let's go walk around the town!" She said while smiling the sweetest smile she could give. Suzuno blushed slightly but then smiled, before turning around. He took hold of Miyu's hand.

"I'll buy you some ice-cream, okay?" He said, his eyes softening.

Miyu's smiled got wider and she cheered. "Hooray!"

Then they both walked into the streets, hand-in-hand.

Haruya, on the other hand, was still on the balcony, daydreaming. But when he saw the two walking away his eyes widened.

"OI! DON'T TELL ME YOU GUYS ARE LEAVING ME ALONE IN THIS DREADED PLACE TO DIE OF BOREDOM? ! SUZUNO COME BACK HERE! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO FORCED ME TO STAY FROM GOING TO THE CARNIVAL! OI SUZUNO!"

The red-haired teen, this time, literally jumped off the balcony. He was trying to catch up with Suzuno and Miyu, as the two seemed like they didn't hear his shouts. Or maybe they just decided it was best to ignore him.

Unfortunately for Nagumo, despite his jumping skills, anybody could mess up when they're in a hurry.

His foot landed on the tree branch Suzuno had used earlier, but Nagumo didn't receive the same results as his best buddy had. His foot slipped and with flailing arms, he landed on the ground.

Though, luck still cared for him, since he landed in a pile of leaves Hiroto and Saginuma has earlier swept.

But then again, those two would kill him to see their hard work gone to waste.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, SUZUNO FUUSUKE!" The hot-headed teen yelled as he grabbed a nearby broom and started to pile the leaves all over again, his face filled with anger.

Back with Miyu and Suzuno, the two were happily enjoying ice-cream in Inazuma Ice. Miyu was licking on her vanilla cone, while Suzuno simply ate a chocolate cone. The two talked and talked, not noticing the time.

Though that didn't matter, as they had done stuff like this numerous of times before, uncountable even.

Ever since Miyu has accidentally stumbled upon Suzuno in Sun Garden's yard, they had been seeing each other since.

Miyu would come and visit to play and Suzuno would always be the one to play with her, even the most childish of games.

And at rare occasions, Miyu would stay over for the night and watch the stars with Suzuno.

With a little help from Hiroto and Reina once in a while, they were able to recognize constellations and sometimes see a shooting star.

It was no doubt that they were inseparable.

That is…

Until Miyu's father had been transferred to Italy again…

Young Miyu's eyes watered as her father announced it suddenly. "We-We're moving to Italy? Again?" She voiced out.

Her father slowly nodded his head with caring eyes. He knew about his daughter's friends at the orphanage, and didn't want to separate her with them (especially with that teal-eyed boy that had come over to their house once) but he had no choice.

"And… and… we're moving… in less than an hour…?" Miyu choked back her tears. No wonder she had seen her mom packing up her clothes inside a big luggage case earlier.

Her parents slowly nodded.

And that was when Miyu couldn't take it anymore.

She jumped out of her seat and ran outside the house, with one thing in mind.

Suzuno Fuusuke.

No. No! She didn't want to leave him. She didn't want to be so far away from him.

"Mi-chan!" She heard both her of her parents yell, but she ignored them as she ran.

Her parents lost track of her almost immediately.

The young girl had run all the way in Sun Garden and she was relieved to see the orphans in the yard, either talking or doing chores.

With a runny nose and teary eyes, she ran over and jumped on Suzuno, who was sweeping the leaves.

Suzuno's teal eyes widened from shock. "M-Mi-chan!" He exclaimed and carefully patted the shorter girl's back. The brown haired girl cried into the older boy's shirt, making it drained with her tears. Suzuno was undoubtedly speechless. He was wondering what had happened to her.

"Hey Mi-chan, is everything okay?" He said, trying to get the girl to loosen her grip on him so he could see her face. Unfortunately for him, the girl hugged him tighter and cried even more.

The other orphans around them stared at the scene, as the voices of people talking died out.

All of a sudden, they heard a car stop in front of the Sun Garden orphanage and the door opening. Miyu looked slightly towards the direction of the sound and gasped when she saw her father walking towards her and Suzuno. The crying girl made her grip tighter around Suzuno's body.

The boy gasped. What was going on? He knew this man, because he saw Miyu's father when the little girl had persisted on him to come over to her house.

"Mi-chan, come on, we have to go back and pack up." Miyu heard her father say softly as his hand rested on her shoulder.

The girl winced. "No! I don't want to go! I want to stay here with Fuu-kun!" The girl shouted.

Suzuno's eyes widened again. "Ha? What do you mean Mi-chan!"

Miyu's father suddenly had an eerie aura around him. The old man took hold on Miyu and he started pulling her. "WHAT ARE YOU BABBLING ABOUT, YOUNG MISSY! WE'RE GOING BACK TO ITALY NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!" He pulled even harder after he finished his sentence.

Suzuno gasped as he was slightly wobbling from Miyu's grip on him. Mi-chan… is going back… to Italy…?

The twelve-year old girl suddenly lost her grip on Suzuno and she was pulled back to the car by her father. But no, she wasn't going to give up.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" The girl squirmed in her father's arms. "FUU-KUN, HELP ME!" She shouted but then she gasped when she saw the said boy staring at her with cold eyes. "Fuu… kun…?" Her tears came in faster.

"Now let's go…" Miyu's father said as he opened the car door, with his daughter in his arms.

_And then everything suddenly went cold._

_And snow was covering the area._

Miyu's father's eyes widened. "What the-" But he wasn't able to finish his sentence, as a voice said slowly from deep inside the cold atmosphere.

"_Northern… Impact…"_

Suzuno had run to Miyu and kicked her father back into the car using his hissatsu technique.

Cold mist covered the area, making the two unseen, but as the cloud of mist disappeared, the orphans of Sun Garden jaws dropped at the sight of the old man, wincing in pain inside the car on the passenger seat, and Suzuno carrying Miyu bridal style.

Nagumo dropped his rake. He was even sure that his jaw had dropped along with it.

Hiroto's mouth was slightly open, mostly from shock seeing the ice cold Suzuno Fuusuke using Northern Impact on _person _instead of a _ball._

Hiroto snapped. "Suzuno-kun, are you crazy!" He shouted and pointed an accusing finger at Suzuno.

Miyu looked around and then her eyes landed on Suzuno's face. Tears still tainted her rose pink cheeks. "Fuu-kun…"

Suzuno had lowered his head a little, making his eyes unseen, but when he did lift his head, he was smiling and his eyes were filled with care.

"Hey, maybe I am crazy. Crazy for this girl in my arms right here…"

Miyu's blush went redder as she slightly gasped.

Nagumo and Hiroto's jaws dropped again. Reina was staring at Suzuno with a 'WTF' face and so did the other orphans.

"Well, see ya guys later." Suzuno exclaimed before running off into the streets.

"OI SUZUNO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Nagumo shouted. He tried chasing after him but it was too late. Suzuno and Miyu were already out of sight in mere seconds.

The group of orphans heard someone groan. And they knew who it was almost immediately.

Of course, it was Miyu's father!

Nagumo gulped. He was somehow imagining the said man turning into a demon and chase after Suzuno for the rest of their lives.

The red-haired teen turned around to the car. He saw the man sitting up and rubbing his head.

But the next event was something he had not expected.

In fact, not one of the orphans had expected something like this.

Miyu's father got out of the car, with his hand still on his head. He looked around, before suddenly bursting into tears of… _joy?_

"Oh my daughter's all grown up!" He shouted as he dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief he pulled out of trouser's pockets. He sniffed and cried more tears of joy.

Everybody, including the birds and clouds, gave him the 'WTF' face.

The man blew into his handkerchief and jumped back into the car, waving towards the orphans of Sun Garden. "Please, do take care of Miyu-chan for us, okay?~" He sang and used his handkerchief to bid farewell to the orphans. Did I mention that his handkerchief was pink and had yellow polka dots all over it?

After all of that, he drove away, leaving the orphans speechless.

Quite a distance away, was Suzuno and Miyu. The boy had carried her all the way to a deserted construction site and the both of them were right now inside some big pipes, resting.

"What… What was that all about?" Miyu asked Suzuno, as her face blushed from embarrassment.

Suzuno, who was breathing hard, smiled slightly at Miyu. He placed his hand on Miyu's head and pulled her closer to him. "I wasn't going to let you go that easily." He whispered into her ears.

Miyu's blush went redder. She pouted. "S-Shut up…" The brown-haired girl turned her head away.

Suzuno smirked. "Hey Miyu…"

"Yeah?" The girl turned around, only to be greeted by a pair of lips kissing her. She gasped and was of course, shocked.

Suzuno pulled away, his smirk still visible. "I love you."

There was silence for a while, before Miyu hugged him by surprise. She giggled with happiness. "I love you too, Fuu-kun!"

**x—x**

Flo: And I guess that's it ._. Forgive me if there were any mistakes XP Next, I will make Haruka Nya's MMTFC prize! :D Look out for it! Also…

THIS ONE-SHOT MADE NO SENSE, DID IT? \\OTL/ -dies in a hole-


End file.
